There more to family
by The 16th angel
Summary: the story starts when in the fourth year at hogwarts. A new student starts and from that day everything changes. It not longer about the tires of friendship but also family. Will the group stop shade joining the dark side before it's to late or will a dar
1. Chapter 1 The New student

Tile: There is more to family

Write by: the16thangel1

Characters: Shade, kayo, drew, Luke, lee and angel

Draco also but his not mine and may have some shows of other characters as the story goes on.

Fan Fiction rating: M

About: the story starts when in the fourth year at hogwarts. A new student starts and from that day everything changes. It not longer about the tires of friendship but also family. Will the group stop shade joining the dark side before it's to late or will a dark family secret be shown to them all and change their lives forever.

It was a warm day as the train set off for hogwarts. Shade was sitting in her normal cabin. She had not seen any of her friends yet. Although she was looking forward to seeing them all again. Her crush on her closest friend Draco was still the same as it ever had been. She sighed softy as she looked out the window. That when the cabin down opened and in walked a tall and handsome young lad, he had long raven black hair that was tired back and also light blue eyes. "May I sit here as everywhere else is full?" he asked her before taking another step inside. "Sure there always move in here" smiled shade as she watched him sit down and close the cabin door behind him. "I'm so looking forward to getting into hogwarts it took my step father weeks to get me in. on and here me going on like nothing when you don't even know my name. My name is kayo" he smiled at her as he put his hand out.

"Well it's nice to met you kayo, I'm shadow or as I get called shade" shade said as she shock his hand. She then sat back and yawned little. "So shade what house are you in?" asked kayo as he also sat back. "Well I'm in gryffindor but most of the time it feels like I'm in other houses also. As I've got friends in each" said shade. "I would ask you the same question but you have not be sorted into a house yet" smiled shade.

"That very true, I get sorted tonight with all the 1st years." said kayo, he walk into his bag and pulled out a book on charms and spells. "Oh I see you're into charms and spells." said shade. "Well yes I'm, I go to my aunt's almost every summer to learn about them" said kayo as he begin to smile more. "Well that sort of like one of my good friends, maybe I could get you together so you can learn from each other" said shade.

"I'd like that, thank you shade," said kayo. "Oh it's alrigth, I'd do the very same for anyone else" said shade

A few hours passed and shade and kayo talked on about things. It was as if they were two friends who just met again and had lots to talk about. The train pulled into the station. "Well here we are, well almost" said shade with a smiled as she got up and grabbed her bag. "You coming kayo?"

"Yeah just give me a minute." said kayo. "I'll be outside if you need me" said shade as she headed off the train to find her friends. The first person she stopped was Draco he was talking to Crabbe and pansy at the time. She walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" asked shade as she lead her head on his cold back. "Draco smirked "it can only be you shade" he said as shade let her hands off his eyes. He turned around and hugged his best friend. "How was you summer?" asked Draco as he still held her. "Just fine thank, I stayed with my nana lily" said shade as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

Draco wanted nothing more than to kiss her and make her, his girlfriend. But he also knows if he did that would she feel the same. He pulled away from her and went into his bag. "I got you something" said draco "I know you birthday on the last day of team but this I had to go and get from somewhere else."

Draco hands shade a box. She begins to open it and there was a lovely dragon necklace. "Oh thank you draco" said shade as she hugged him and then kissed him on the check. He turned a little red in them but he made sure it fades before she looked up at him again.

Meanwhile still on the train was angel; she was trying her best to woke up Luke who had fallen asleep. "Oh come on Luke, get up" said angel near his ear.

"Five more minutes mummy" said Luke as he turned over. "I'm not you mummy Luke, NOW AWOKE UP!" shouted angel. That made him jump and fall out of bed. Angel laughed. "That will show you," she said with a smile.

"You didn't have to do that, all you did have to do was shack me," said Luke as he pulled himself off the floor.

"Oh and your telling me your really going to woke up from that?" questioned angel. "Your right" said Luke as he smiled at her.


	2. Chapter 2 Sorted

Drew who was standing by the door of the cabin looked at both angel and Luke. "Enjoying your little fight?" she smiled at them both. "Hey drew, where's shade?" asked Luke as he grabbed his and angel's bags down. "Hmm I believe she already off the train" grinned drew.

"Super, that means we will all soon be together again, for another year at hogwarts" smiled angel.

"Come on ladies, lets go find her" said Luke as he carried his and angel's bags.

"Look his you small donkey," joked drew.

"I'm no donkey," said Luke, he take angel's back off his shoulder and handed it her and walked off in a mood.

"Who got him in a mood?" asked drew as she picked up angel's bag and handed it her. "I'm not sure, I think it the fact that the full moons are getting to him, all he did most of the summer was sleep" said angel as she put her bag over her shoulder.

Back off the train Luke pushed passed kayo and walked over to shade and Draco. "Oh look who it is," laughed shade.

"How was your summer?" "It was so boring," said Luke.

"Well that nice to know" said shade as she patted him on the shoulder to cram him down some.

"Hey look a new student," said Draco pointing at kayo.

"Oh I almost forget," said shade as she ran off over to kayo. "Hey kayo, I almost forget about you, come on. I'll show you some of my friends."

Shade take kayo by the hand and took him over to Draco and Luke who were now talking about god knows what.

"Hey guys I'd like you both to met kayo. His new here" said shade. "This is Draco and that Luke, they're both from slytherin"

"Nice to met you both" smiled kayo little shy.

"Nice to met you too. So kayo where you from?" asked both Draco and Luke.

"I'm from LA" smiled kayo "it's where my family are from, I never really know my real mother or father but I was bring up by a foster family"

"Oh that cool, I've from LA also" smiled shade.

Draco's arm slowly moved around shade's shoulder and he pulled her close.

"We should be headed to hogwarts now" said Luke "kayo there Hagrid he will take you to hogwarts, we will met you there"

"Alrigth, see you later" said kayo as he walked over to the tall giant the called Hagrid.

Angel and drew jumped off the train and saw their friends and headed over. "HELLO GUYS" screamed drew.

"Hey drew" smiled shade "hey angel."

"What up home girl?" giggled angel.

Shade just smiled, as did Luke. "Well it seems we are all here, all back at hogwarts" said Draco as he layed his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Don't they make a good couple" said drew. "Yes they do" smiled both Luke and angel.

"Oh no, not that again. Draco and me are not a couple. Just friends" said shade.

Draco lifted his head from her shoulder. "Shade's right we are just friends nothing more" said Draco.

It hurt him so to say that when from the first day he saw her he was in love with her.

"Come lets go" smiled shade as she dragged Draco by the hand.

Not long later the friends were back at the place them know the best hogwarts. Shade and drew sat together with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the gryffindor table, as Luke, angel and Draco sat with the other slytherin.

Shade could see kayo standing with the 1st years waiting to be sorted. It was not very hard for her to spot him, as he was the tallest on there in the group. When Dumbledore called kayo's name he went up slowly and sat down. Dumbledore placed what seemed to be a witch's hat on kayo's head. Kayo jumped once it begins to speak. "I see a mind of more than words can speak of, you have the right to be in every house here but only one, you will call your home. But a dark cloud grows as the days pass a dark family secret will be shown for what it is and a loss of a dear friend yet to come. But when there is darkness there is always hope. Your path will begin when one with green eyes tells you something, you can't believe until the truth is shown," said the hat. Kayo sat there a little confessed to what the sorting hat was telling him. "But your true place is by the side of you family, so that why I sort you into GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Kayo sighed happy as Dumbledore took off the sorting hat and pointed him over to the gryffindor table where they were cheering. Kayo spotted shade and take a sit next to her. "Not I don't even get what the hat said" smiled kayo as he rubbed his head. "It's alrigth when I was first sorted the hat told me that I had more family to be shown and so far that only my nana lily" said shade with a sweet smile.

Meanwhile on the slytherin table, as normal Luke was fulling his face with whatever food he could get his hands on, which was basically everything and anything. Angel watched him; made her a little sick that he could eat none stop. Draco shocks his head and smirked. "I think we just found the bin," said Draco. "I agree," said angel as she looked at Luke. "What have I done now?" asked Luke with his mouth full with food. "Nothing just take eating with your mouth closed" said angel as she took another but out of her apple.


	3. Chapter 3 The first kiss

Not long later shade and drew headed to the gryffindor common room. kayo waited to stay with harry, ron and hermione to get to know them better. As both girls sat down in chairs. They both looked into the flames of the fire that was not far from them both.

"so shade, what do you think of kayo?" asked drew as she pulled her notepad out of her bag.

"his alrigth but if your thinking of setting me up again, think again" smiled shade evily. "it's my turn to get you back for what you did last time"

"then please pray tell me what did i do?" asked drew knowing very well that she had done last time to shade.

"you set me up on a date with draco, not that bad but he think i just want to be friends" said shade as she turnned a ligth shade of red in the checks.

drew shock her head, she had know for sometime that draco liked shade as much as shade liked him.

"alrigth, you can set me up with whom every you please, match maker" smiled drew as she begin to draw some cartoons in her notepad.

back in the great hall things were going good for kayo as harry and ron asked him if he would like to join them for wizard chess later. win plays the other person. althorgth kayo had only played wizard chess once in his life he was still looking forward to their game later on. hermione seems to be looking at kayo none stop, he did'nt mind as he thorgth she was very beautyful for someone with curly hair.

"so kayo, what do you think of what you have seen of hogwarts so far?" asked hermione.

"i like it, it's very different from my last school in LA. it may not of been a magical school but it was good just the same" said kayo, he turnned and looked over at the slytherin table to see that luke was eatting everything he could reach and draco was trying not to laugh at him. then he noticed that angel was looking rigth at him. he waved to her and got a wave back.

angel thorgth that kayo remind her off someone she once known when she was younger but she was not to sure. she looked back at luke as he put another apple into his mouth.

angel shock her head as she got up. "where you going?" asked draco. "i'm heading to go find shade and drew, i need to got talk with some girls and not be sitting here with boys" said angel as she grabbed her bag and walked down from the slytherin table heading for the door. luke watched as angel lefted the great hall and smiled. "have you finshed eatting yet?" asked draco looking at luke as he watched angel.

luke turnned to draco. "yeah i'm done, where shall us boys head off to?" he laughed as he still sat there.

"we have work from last year to finsh" said draco "or don't you rember what we did in potions?"

"oh yes the famous love potion, and how long did it last for about two mintures" luke laughed more. "well i guess next time we will have to make it stronger"

"yeah come on lets head to the libarry to get them books not that i want to do the homework, it just that if i don't snape will not let me pair with shade this year and i really want to, she better at potions than pansy" said draco as he pulled himself up and begin to walk. he turnned to luke who was still sitting down. "are you coming?" asked draco as he glaired at luke. "yes i'm on my way" said luke as he grabbed an apple and followed draco.

A few days pasted and everyone was enjoying being back at hogwarts. kayo was good friends with harry, ron and hermione as well as shade and the others. But the day was saterday, the day shade loved the best. shade sat in the courtyard with draco. he was telling the about his summer and how his summer went. she looked into his eyes as he said every word. she wanted nothing more than his lips to be on her own but that would never happen. draco smirked as he noticed shade looking rigth at him. "what is it have i got something on my face?" asked draco joking around with her alittle. shade snapped out of it. "hmm no" blushed shade.

draco's smirk fade, his eye locked with shade as he slowy lead in on her. shade eyes widen, she know what he was going to do but still did'nt pull away as draco's lips touched her. he kissed her with passion, he had also wanted to do that. that when he pulled away licking his lips. "why did you stop?" asked shade. "you did'nt have to"

draco smiled a real smile at her. she was alittle shock that he gave her a real smile as he lead back in and carried on kissing her softy. his lips felt so cold on her own.


	4. Chapter 4 with inlove lays hope

As both shade and draco sat there kissing each other and not waiting to that the moment pass, they were being watched by drew and angel. They both smiled at each other happy that it finally happened. Shade and Draco had kissed, so they both hoped that they would go out now. It may just carm Draco down about picking on Harry, Ron and Hermione. Angel had shade's eagle on her shoulder. "See drew I told you if they were left alone even for little bit they may just show each other how they feel" smiled angel as she looked back to shade and draco. Who didn't know they were being watched. Meanwhile the other side of the school by the lake. Luke and kayo were talking about kayo's old school. "So tell me kayo, were there any hot girls there?" asked Luke with a smirk on his face.

"So not to many thought," said kayo. "I'd have to say my girlfriend Emily was the hotties there"

"You date a muggle born?" Luke said a little shocked at the idea of dating someone with no magical powers. "Of course she wasn't, not that I have anything against muggles unlike most of slytherin" said kayo.

"Oh sorry for bring it up" said Luke and he looked out across the lake. "Oh it's alrigth, it would of come up at some point in a talk or something" said kayo "so what fun this there around here?"

"Well we can go to hogmaids this afternoon. We could have went this morning but it was still coming down hard with rain," said Luke as he pulled his bag up his shoulder as both friends walked on. "That sound like a lot of fun there" said kayo "maybe I can get angel her birthday present when I'm there"

"That would be best, I'm still waiting for the one I got her to get here," said Luke.

"What did you get her, if you don't mind me asking?" kayo said as he looked up from the ground.

"I got here a friendship ring, I was going to get her a friendship necklace but shade and drew are getting that for all three of them" said Luke as he moved hair from his face. Back in the courtyard, Draco couldn't stop smiling at shade. His checks were as red as anything. He was still holding her hand although they had stopped kissing. "How long have you waited to kiss me Draco?" asked shade as she layed her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "From the day I locked eyes with you, I've always felt this way. You shocked me a little when you kissed me back but I don't care anymore" Draco sort of muttered as he kissed her forehead. "What about you, how long have you felt this way?"

"From the day we first met on the train and you were so nice to me as you didn't know what house I was in," said shade.

"Well your the only gryffindor apart from drew of course who I wish was sorted into slytherin and not gryffindor. Then we could hate potter together," said Draco with a small smile.

"Yes but Draco you have to Remer Harry is still my friend and I don't go around hating people" smiled shade back to him.

"I know my love," said Draco. Shade turned bright red when Draco called her my love; it was the first time anyone had said that to her and it felt so right that it came from Draco and not somebody else.

Angel and drew both giggled. "They look so right for each other" said angel. "Yeah that a true facted, so anyway are we still going to hogmaids this afternoon?" asked drew as she patted shade's bird forks.

"Yeah most of it I need to find a dress for the ball I heard that coming up," said angel with a grin as both girls looked over to the courtyard yet again at both shade and Draco.


End file.
